Charmed: The lost Charmed one
by halliwellman
Summary: Evil Wyatt returns to kill the Charmed ones.... however the spell he uses to bring him from the future to the present time also brings back a halliwell.... the halliwell that can stop him...the daughter of Prue Halliwell. please REVIEW
1. Chapter 1 and 2

**THE LOST CHARMED ONE**

**This is the story of how Prues daughter came back from time to stop evil Wyatt from killing the charmed ones. I know Prue died before she actually hooked up with someone but if there is something we know about charmed is that anything is possible..... There's an actual explanation on how Prues daughter actually came to being so read the story to find out. Enjoy!**

The year was 2012, it was a stormy night and Piper had just finished washing the dishes, "Leo?' she called out. She wanted to find out if the boys had been tucked in for the night. No response. So as skilful as she could, she finished the dishes and headed up the stairs, it was more than a year now that Phoebe and Paige had left the manor to continue lives with their own families.

As she approached the boy's room, the door was slightly ajar. She peeked in and saw that Leo was still carrying baby nick in his arms and they were both fast asleep, However Wyatt was still awake and hadn't noticed that his mother was peeking in on them; he was just sitting on his bed staring at his father and brother.

Piper thought she saw something stir in Wyatt's eyes but the light was dim so she couldn't be sure, she slowly push the door open and went in, Wyatt surprised, turned and smiled at his mother. "Oh sweetie, you still up? Did the storm wake you?" Piper asked, she then tucked Wyatt in and left when he had seemed to have fallen asleep.

As she was making her way to her room, she felt a breeze. She looked around to see if there was any windows open. Then she realised that the breeze had come from the attic.

Thinking there was a window open in the attic, she headed up there to close it.

As she reached the door, she saw the book of shadows open and hovering in mid air, at first she was shocked since this was the first time she had seen the book levitate on its own but as she moved closer she saw that the book seem to be glowing and a spell she had never seen before was in it, the words actually glowing. Thinking the book was trying to tell her something, she decided to read the spell aloud:

_Through time to be _

_And time to dwell_

_Bring me what my mind seeks_

_Bring me this Halliwell_

At first nothing happened, then there was sparkling light and it began to spin rapidly in a circle and there was a big flash. Piper had to shield her eyes with her hands and when the light had dimmed down; she lowered her hand and before her stood a man. He had blonde hair which was long and touching his shoulder, judging from his appearance he was maybe in his late twenties and something about him made Piper unsteady.

"Okay, not what I was expecting, but who the hell are you?" piper asked, "oh now now, don't tell me you don't recognise me?" the man teased. "You're the tooth fairy?" piper replied. The man laughed coldly. He started to walk closer to Piper. "Look closer"

Piper then saw something, something familiar in his eyes, "Wyatt?" she whispered. "In the flesh mother" the man smiled but something about him seemed different, his eyes seem to be dark. "What are you doing here in our time? did something go wrong? Is nick alright?" piper asked. "Oh Nick is fine, better than ever, actually his the reason why I'm here" Wyatt replied

"I'm not following, did something go wrong?" Piper asked moving away from Wyatt.

"Oh no not at all, that's the thing... everything went according to plan, the greater good right? "Nick came and made me all good and we all lived happily ever after", he replied. "Well that's good right?" piper said confused.

"No!! You can't change what was meant to be, I was born to rule over both sides, good and evil, I descend from the most powerful witches the magical world has ever encountered, the Charmed ones, and therefore you can't change my destiny" He shouted and slowly he said, "well that's all going to change now, you see, I have a plan of my own, it involves the death of the famous charmed ones and their children, well, excluding me of course, I'll start with Aunt Phoebe and her unborn child and then Aunt Paige with her twins, then well, I'm already born so there's no use for you anymore" he smiled.

Piper knew he wasn't joking, and all the while he was talking she had gathered all her strength; she wasn't going to let him hurt her family let alone her sisters. With a quick movement she threw up her hands and released her freezing energy in the air. Boom, everything froze.

Wyatt seemed to be frozen too, but when he smiled it proved otherwise. "Good witches don't freeze remember?" with that said he waved his hand and sent piper flying across the room and crashing into the old closet. She was knocked out cold. "I'll save you for the last mother" he smiled and then he shimmered away.

Leo who had woken up from the racket upstairs knew something was wrong and immediately orbed up. Finding his wife knocked out cold and bleeding, he kneeled before her and placed his hands on her and focused his healing ability, slowly his hand glowed in warmth and the warmth filled in piper, closing all her wounds. She suddenly gasped as she was coming into conscience.

"Leo, we have to warn Phoebe and Paige" she said in a hurry. "Whoa, slow down I just found you knocked out cold, care to explain what just happened?" Leo replied surprised.

"There's no time, please, you have to orb first to Phoebe and then get Paige", "okay I will just relax" after he had said that he had quickly orbed away. Piper slowly stood up and as she was approaching the book of shadows. There was another light, the same that had brought Wyatt.

"Great, another evil passerby" Piper murmured, she was going to be ready this time, if it was trouble again then forget freezing she'll just blow up whoever it is. That sounded like a good plan.

The light began to spin rapidly and as it faded away, a woman about her mid twenties stood before her. She had long black hair, blue eyes and she was really pretty. "Wow head rush" she said holding on to the table beside her. "Who are you? And what do you want?" Piper asked.

"Oh Aunt Piper, um hi" she said. "Oh, whose daughter are you? Phoebes or Paige's?" Piper asked, Piper didn't see the same evil likeness she had sensed in Wyatt earlier before in this young woman.

"Ahh, neither" the woman replied. "I'm actually Prue's daughter."

Phoebe was fast asleep when Leo orbed in. Coop, startled reached for the lamp and switched it on "Leo?" he asked, his voice still husky from the sleep. "Sorry Coop, I'm here for Phoebe" Leo apologised "Piper was attacked in the Attic just a few minutes ago"

That was all he had to say to get Phoebe up, "Oh my God is she ok?" Phoebe asked. "She's fine, but she wants to see you and Paige", Leo replied. "Now?", Coop asked. "Yeah sorry, I think whatever attacked Piper could be after you guys too so..." Leo explained. "Sure Leo, just let me get dressed".

A few minutes later they were ready and had orbed to Paige's. "Psst Paige wake up" Phoebe whispered. Phoebe then poked her head. "What the... Phoebe!!" Paige gasped. "Shhhhhh.... don't wake him up!" Phoebe scolded while pointing at Paige's husband. "Meet us in the manor, its important" Phoebe whispered.

Paige nods and Leo orbs Phoebe out. Paige quickly wakes and explains to her husband of some emergency back home and she had to leave right away. She then leaves their apartment and orbs to the manor.

When Paige had orbed in, Leo and Phoebe were already in the living room. "Oh it's been a while" Paige said as she hugged Phoebe. "It's been more than a while" Phoebe replied as she hugged Paige back.

"So where's Piper?" Paige asked Leo. "I don't know, Piper!" he called out. "In here" piper called out from the Kitchen. They all headed to the kitchen to find Piper sitting on the table with a brunette having tea. "Now there's a face I don't see every day," Piper replied. She stood up and hugged them both. "Ohhh I've missed you two" Piper murmured. "Same here sis" Paige replied.

"So what was the big emergency?" Phoebe asked, "Well, believe it or not but future Wyatt dropped in earlier" Piper explained "oh wow, that must have been great" Paige replied. "Ha-ha, not exactly, something must have gone wrong in the future because he wasn't the good Wyatt we know and raised, he was the one who attacked me and he said that he was going to kill you two" Piper explained.

"Okay that was not exactly what I expected to hear." Paige replied.

"Ok so who's the guest?" Phoebe asked nodding towards the unknown woman, "Well, she's from the future and apparently she says she's our niece" Piper replied. "Our niece? She's whose daughter anyway? Wait is it yours?" Paige asked. "Ha-ha, far from it, she's Prues daughter" Piper replied.

"Hi" the woman gestured.

"Umm, Piper, Prue died before she actually had any children remember?" Phoebe pointed out. "Don't you think I know that? Just hear what she has to say" Piper replied. "Thank you" the woman said smilingly.

"Well my name is Pearl, and I know it would be really hard for you guys to believe this but I am from a different dimension within a different time where my mother had actually survived instead of Aunt Piper when the demon Shacks had attacked.

However, thanks to Aunt Paige, the Charmed ones were reconstituted, but mum couldn't live without her closest sister and had tried all the magic in the book to bring her back, she was unsuccessful, but she then later developed a stronger actual projection power, meaning she could actual project through time itself and went back to the time where shacks attacked and minutes before she actually got hit by shacks powers, mom had pushed her aside and got hit by the blast, since she was an actual projection self she didn't get hurt.

Giving enough time for aunt piper to blow the demon up and Uncle Leo to heal mum before it as too late" the woman explained.

"Sorry for interrupting, but if that happened wouldn't that lead to not meeting Paige?" Phoebe asked.

"Well yes, but mum had memories of a fourth sister when she returned to her own body and they did search out for her. When they did find her, the fourth charmed one was born; the power of three became four." Pearl explained.

"Wow, is that possible?" Phoebe asked Leo. "Well after all the things you guys have been through, I don't think that's a question anymore" Leo replied. "So I guess we all had a happy life back in your dimension, your time?" Piper asked. "Well yeah, even though Wyatt, Nick and Melinda went to Magic school, mum preferred I have a normal life as possible and sent me to a normal human school" Pearl replied.

"That's Prue, she would want a normal life for her children... not forgetting her sisters" Piper said slowly. "Wait, speaking of children, who did Prue settle with and well, had you? Phoebe asked. "PHOEBE!" Piper scolded.

"No no it's ok Aunt Piper, well, umm if I remember correctly, he was actually an innocent who you guys saved. Do you remember Brian? The innocent you saved from his two warlock brothers? Pearl asked. "You mean the Priest? The half warlock half Human priest? Piper asked in awe. "Oh you do remember".

"How can we not? They were the evil charmed ones. Besides I thought priests never get married? Piper asked in amusement. "He left the church, thought he could do a greater good other then conducting a church service, that's how they met again. Him and Mum." Pearl explained. "He was fully mortal when he married mum, but somehow, I inherited some of a warlock's ability and my own witch powers too".

"So you're basically half witch half warlock? Paige asked. "Well more like a Witch with warlock abilities" pearl smiled.

"And I thought my life was screwed up" Phoebe murmured. Piper stared at Phoebe. "Sorry sorry" Phoebe said with her hands in the air, copying a back a way motion. "Ok back to the current issue right now, how come you're here? I mean Wyatt had obviously sent that spell to the book from the future.

What I don't understand is that how come it brought you too" Piper asked. "Well you just answered your question, I'm here to stop Wyatt, you see, we're evenly matched.

Though he is the oldest of all the charmed children, I was born from the oldest sister" Pearl explained. "The most powerful of the charmed ones" Paige cut in.

"Exactly, which means I have enough power to go stop him" Pearl concluded. "Why don't we just send him back or something?" Phoebe asked. "Because his too powerful, besides, his trying to draw you after him" Pearl explained," if he does kill you then your unborn child will die with you, two birds with one stone." "Well we'll just see about that" Phoebe said. "You guys don't remember this night do you?" Pearl asked.

"Are we supposed to remember something?" Piper asked. "This is the same night, 11 years ago, when Aunt Phoebe read out the spell that had unleashed your magical powers" Pearl pointed out. "The very night when your powers are at its peak".

"She's right, this is the night when you're most powerful" Leo confirmed. Just after he had said that, he felt the usual tingling sensation when being called upon another elder. "Sorry, I have to go" Leo apologised and orbed away." So, any ideas how to get a lock down on Evil Wyatt?" Paige asked. "We could try scrying for him" Paige offered. "No, I know where he is" Pearl said. "He will need reinforcement, he'll need demons".

"How does he expect to do that?" Piper asked. "Easy, he'll overcome the Underworld master and get his demons, he has enough power to do so", Pearl replied.

"She has to go Leo, she does not belong to our time" the old man warned. "An improper balance of time and space is very dangerous; you of all people should know that". "I know that, but she's Prue's daughter, I can't just ask her to up and leave, can I?" Leo debated. "Besides, we both know that Wyatt is too powerful even for the charmed ones to handle."

The old man, Xeric, an elder of dimensions had sense great power pass through the dimension portal earlier. He was in charge of making things right when it came to handling misbalance of time and space.

"You have to be careful Leo, when I do not take any actions it doesn't mean others won't and I hope you know who I'm referring to". "The Cleaners" Leo murmured. "Exactly" the old man nodded.

Back in the Manor, they were all in the living room. Paige and Phoebe were scanning the book for ways of stopping evil Wyatt, while Piper was sitting with Pearl on the couch. "So Prue actually tried to bring me back huh, and she succeeded?" Piper said,

"Yes, she did, you guys were really close and she wasn't the same when you died, but she was able to save you or well prevent you from dying" Pearl said. "I wish I had done the same for her here" Piper whispered. "Aunt Piper it's not your fault, everything happens for a reason, right? Maybe it was just not meant to be here in this dimension" Pearl reassured. "You're so beautiful, so much like your mother" Piper said smilingly. Pearl smiled back.

"Okay I seriously can't find a way to stop him; I mean he isn't exactly a demon with a vanquishing spell listed in the book" Paige said. "Wait, how about we bind young Wyatt's powers, won't the older Wyatt be powerless as well?" Just as Paige had said that, two demons shimmered in and sent a lightening ball right at her and Phoebe.

Paige quickly leaned back and the lightening ball missed her just a few inches and hit the wall. The second lightening targeted right on phoebe, missed her when she dived unto the floor. Piper stood up and threw up her hands and blew up the first demon into pieces, the other ducked before piper had a chance to blow him up too.

Then Pearl did something remarkable, she blinked.

And reappeared behind the demon, before the shocked demon could react, Pearl threw up her hands and boom she blew the demon to dust. "Whoa, you could blow things up too?" Piper asked in shock.

"Yeah, I could blow things up just like you Aunt Piper" Pearl replied. "You blinked too" Paige said when she was helping Phoebe up.

"Oh yeah, that and many other things" Pearl replied. "What do you mean by other things?" Phoebe asked.

"Well I was born from charmed families, good and evil, therefore I inherited charmed powers from both sides of the family. However the powers are such that they are well fused" Pearl explained. "I don't get it; you can do everything that we can do?" Phoebe asked.

"Not exactly, Aunt Piper started with time freezing but I could only blow things up, you aunt Phoebe can see the future and the past but I could only see into the future and well, as far as Moms powers are concerned I can channel my telekinesis through my eyes and actual project. Then there's blinking, thought disruption and projection shield, which as you know are warlock abilities" Pearl explained. "Whoa you sure do have a lot of powers." Paige commented.

"Wait but why did those demons attack us? I mean if there's something they would know by now is that attacking us directly isn't a good idea" Phoebe asked. "Maybe they were a distraction" Piper said. "Distract us from the real deal".

She stood up and headed up the stairs, followed by her sisters and niece. She opened Wyatt's room and peeked only to see his bed empty,

"Oh my God, Wyatt's gone" She said in despair. "I think we just found out what the distraction was for" Pearl said. "Don't worry Aunt Piper he wouldn't hurt young Wyatt, he could've taken him cause maybe he knew that you'd try to bind his powers".

"She's right Piper, he wouldn't hurt himself, his too self centred for that" Paige joined in. "Still we have to find him" Piper said. Just then they heard crashing from upstairs. "What the-"Paige said. "Someone's upstairs, in the attic" Phoebe said quickly.

Wasting no time Paige orbed Phoebe and Piper up to the attic while Pearl blinked. When they have all reappeared in the attic, they saw one man unconscious on the floor while the other seemed to be fighting with Evil Wyatt and four other demons.

Without wasting time, the charmed ones went into fighting mode.

Paige focused and fixed her power on the coffee table on the far end of the attic "Table!" she called out, the table vanished from the far end and Paige aimed it right on one of the demons back.

It crashed unto him sending him sprawling across the floor. Piper started releasing her blowing power on one and blew him up but missed on the second when he shimmered out and reappeared behind her, knocking her out. "Piper!" Phoebe cried, she turned towards the demon and gave him a good spin kick knocking him down on the floor. Pearl saw that a demon had sneaked up behind Phoebe when she was distracted, "Aunt Phoebe, get down" she called out, Phoebe knew that something might be behind her and quickly ducked, Pearl focusing right unto the demon, squinted her eyes and sent the demon flying across the room, he crashed unto the demon which Paige had knocked out. The demon which Phoebe had kicked was quickly recovering and had formed two lightening balls in both hands, he threw them at Pearl but Paige already had a fix on his powers and called out for it.

The balls disappeared in mid air and reappeared right in front of the two knocked out demons, blasting them into bits. Piper, who had gained conscience, gathered her remaining strength and blew up the third and remaining demon. Pearl had already joined in the fight with the man who was fighting off evil Wyatt.

Wyatt waved his hand and sent the man crashing into the cupboard nearby. Pearl focused and squinted her eyes pushing Wyatt unto the wall nearby, he crashed unto it but quickly recovered but he was too slow, Pearl had already focused a blasting energy and threw her hands up to blast him, and he blew up into bits of dark light and it vanished.

"Oh my God, you killed him?" Paige asked. "No, his Half white lighter, blasting energy doesn't affect them, his okay" Pearl replied. "Just gone back to the underworld, he knows I'm here now, but I bet he doesn't know where I'm from"

Piper had helped the two men up. "Who are you?" she asked. The men quickly straightened their clothes and the first man replied "We are the Cleaners, we had sensed that an imbalance in time and space and we tracked it down to this house" "But isn't the cleaners job to clean up exposed magic?" Paige asked. "Yes, that and correcting the balance of time and space when needed be" the first man replied, "we didn't know that he had such great power, our time stopping abilities had no effect on him".

"Well he isn't from this time so, I guess he doesn't correspond with it" Phoebe said. "He isn't the only one" the second cleaner replied "She has to go to"

"Excuse me? She just saved your cleaners behind from being pulverized, she is the only hope of stopping Wyatt and bringing my son home" Piper snapped. "We can handle this threat alone, we have been doing so for many years" the first cleaner said in a matter of fact manner.

"Wait let me ask you this, has handling the threat ever got your ass knocked unto the floor?" Phoebe asked. The cleaners did not reply. "Then why are you trying to send her away when she's got enough power to stop him and make things right?"

"An imbalance of time..." the cleaners have started talking when Paige cut in, "we know what an imbalance of time could do, but you do know that it would be nothing compared to Wyatt coming into power"

The cleaners could see that the girls weren't determined to let their niece go without a fight, thinking to themselves, they finally came up with an idea "If she was to remain, she will only be for 24 hours after that she has to go" after that being said they quickly vanished."Those two would have to get a room" Phoebe teased. "So what do we do now I mean we only have 24 hours and that's not much time" Paige said. "We plan" Piper replied.

"Who was that other witch?" Wyatt asked. He was furious since he had not expected to encounter a fourth witch amongst the charmed ones let alone the cleaners. "My Lord, you brought me back cause you knew of my oracle abilities, let me consult my sight and see where she is from" the seer said. "You may, and do it fast" Wyatt demanded. The seer bowed before him and went to her table nearby; she looked into the glass ball which was located in the centre. She focused on the girl who attacked Wyatt, she gasped. "What? What's wrong?" Wyatt asked.

"She is not from this time or this dimension" the seer said. "She goes by the name Pearl, I see she has great power, she too was born of the charmed ones"

"A cousin huh, the spell I sent must have brought her as well, not to worry, I've dealt with all of the charmed children during the present time" Wyatt said. "They were no match for me; this Pearl won't be any different."

"But she is, she's got enough power to challenge you" the seer persisted. "You know less seer, I am the strongest of all charmed children, have you forgotten of whom I descend from?" Wyatt asked walking over the force field cage which held toddler Wyatt captive.

"I'm powerful enough to defeat the charmed ones by using the book against them, isn't that right buddy?" he asked his younger self. Young Wyatt just stared back at him.

"This Pearl of whom you doubt comes from the eldest of the charmed ones" the seer said slowly. "Then she is my sister?" Wyatt asked. "I'm afraid not, she is the daughter of Prue Halliwell, the one who was also considered the power of one.

****TO BE CONTINUED** **

PLEASE LET ME KNOW IF YOU LIKED THIS STORY SO I CONTINUE WITH OTHER STORIES I HAVE IN MIND!! THANKS: **halliwellman**


	2. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

Piper was pacing around the attic, "I want my son back" she mumbled, "what if something goes wrong and he takes Wyatt to the future or..."

"Piper stop worrying, we'll think of something" Phoebe re assured her sister. Paige continued flipping the pages of the book of shadows; Pearl was quiet watching Piper and Phoebe talking then Paige flipping through the book.

"I know a way we could bring young Wyatt back to us" Pearl said slowly. "What? You do? Why didn't you say anything before? Let's do it" Piper said.

"Well, the thing is, it's a dark spell" Pearl mumbled, "Huh? What do you mean dark spell?" Phoebe asked. "It's a warlock spell that summons the object of desire" Pearl answered looking down to the floor, she kind of felt guilty of even suggesting that in the first place.

It was always like that back in her own time back in her own home. Being torn between two different worlds, one evil and one good. Even though both her parents were good literally, she couldn't help fitting in with the other charmed children.

Piper's little ones could orb out having beautiful blue lights to surround them, but she would just vanish instead. While they discovered their wonderful healing powers through love and compassion, she could only blow things up and send stuff flying when she was in a furry.

She still remembered young Melinda asking her mother, "Mummy, why is Pearl so different?" and Piper would answer, "oh sweetie, Pearl isn't different, she's just special in her own way".

Aunt Piper was her favourite aunt; she could make her smile even when she was feeling down. She was not going to let her Aunt down, no not now. She looked up and explained.

"It's a spell that only warlocks can use, but if you're not ok with that then we can try something else"

Piper looked at the beautiful woman before her; she was so much like her mother, strong and dark haired with her gentle blue eyes. She knew she would have loved her as her own daughter if she had existed in their time.

"Piper, we can't consider it, it's a dark spell and we should know that dark magic always has a twist to it" Paige said. Piper looked at Paige then at Pearl.

"We have to, it's our only chance of getting Wyatt back, besides good magic too has a twist to it, how can this be any worse" Piper answered. "But Piper its dark magic!" Phoebe said looking at her sister sudden consideration.

"I know Phoebe, but we don't have much time, since the elders can't help and Paige's orbing is been blocked from the underworld then we just have to bring young Wyatt to us". Piper answered then she turned to Pearl and said, "Do it".

Pearl smiled and nodded. "I'll need your blood Aunt Piper".

Phoebe went to the drawer at the corner of the attic and brought out a pen knife, she reluctantly gave it to Piper. Piper made a small cut on her finger and let a drop of blood fall on the blade of the knife. She passed the knife to Pearl.

Pearl gathered her strength; she had never really mastered warlock spells, since her mother forbad her to practise it. But her father had always laughed and said that she wouldn't have an inch of evil in her, she was too strong for evil.

She then instructed Paige to make a circle using the chalk on the floor and draw a Star in it. Like a pentagram.

After Paige had finished, Pearl began her spell:

_Evil around me hear my call_

_Warlock spell don't let me fall_

_Of what this blood desires be_

_Bring it forth, bring it to me_

After that being said, all the candles blew out in the attic and a dark cloud started to spin around in circles forming a dark shadow.

Pearl moved towards it ready to pull young Wyatt out when he forms.

The cloud began to take shape and then it cleared.

Paige gasped.

In the circle stood Evil Wyatt.


	3. Chapter 4

Pearl didn't have enough time to react as she hadn't expected Evil Wyatt to be summoned. Before she could even think of her next move, Evil Wyatt waved his hand and sent Pearl flying and crashing into the table at which Phoebe had gotten the knife from.

She was knocked out cold. "Pearl!" Phoebe called out; Paige reached out her hand called for the lamp, "Lamp!" the lamp which was downstairs disappeared in blue light and reappeared right in front of Wyatt, before it even have a chance to hit him

Wyatt flicked his hand and re directed it to Phoebe, the lamp crashed into phoebe leaving her unconscious.

"Why thank you Aunt Paige, you saved me the trouble of finding things to kill you with" Wyatt laughed. He focused and cupped his hand, instantly Paige felt an invisible choke hold on her, she gasped and choked but couldn't breathe.

Piper who had seen all this happen, didn't know what to do, she too hadn't expected the evil Wyatt to appear.

She knew she couldn't let him kill his sisters and newly found niece, but she couldn't kill her son.

She focused her blasting energy unto Wyatt's arm, she can't kill him but she can surely hurt him enough to make him stop whatever his doing to Paige.

She released a little blast energy through one hand and Wyatt's arm began to bleed. "Urrghh" Wyatt cried out in pain and anger. Immediately Paige felt a release on her neck and started to breathe again.

Piper ran and helped Paige get on her feet "Are you ok?" she asked; "Apart from being nearly killed by nephew, never better" Paige answered. Wyatt looked at his wound, he turned back to the two sisters and summoning all his energy, he created a force field around them.

"That should keep you in for a while" he grinned. He turned and walk towards the book of shadows. "Paige, try to orb out" Piper commanded. Paige nodded her head and closed her eyes but nothing happened.

"No use, the force field is keeping me in" she said. Wyatt reached the book.

He took it and looked back at Piper and Paige. "It's time for the Charmed Ones to retire; this book belongs to me now" Wyatt teased.

"Wyatt, please don't do this" Piper pleaded. "You know this isn't right, I know you do Wyatt."

Wyatt looked at his mother, for a moment Paige actually thought Piper had gotten through to him. She found out otherwise when Wyatt chuckled.

"You obviously don't know me mother" he said coldly.

"You see, there is no magical being that can challenge my authority, my powers. Except for you three and I can't have that so I plan of getting that fixed.

Wyatt laughed.

"I'll get back to you after I have consulted the book"

Paige and Piper stared at him in shock and terror. With that said, Wyatt shimmered away with the book of shadows.


	4. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"Ow, ow, ow gentle please" Phoebe said after Piper placed an ice pack on her head where the lamp had struck. "Sorry Pheebs" Piper apologised; she had been lost in her thought.

The last thing she expected was for her son to show up in the middle of the night and try to end all their lives. She let phoebe take the ice pack and stood up, she didn't know what their next step was and it was better to start planning it now.

"Hey, where you going?" Phoebe asked with the ice pack still on her head. "Just to the kitchen to make us some tea" Piper answered "Tea helps me think".

Phoebe smiled at her sister. Since the death of their oldest sister Prue, Piper had taken over the role of being the eldest and the protective sister. However she was finding that role really hard to live up to especially when it was her very own son that had wanted to kill them.

"Hey, how's the head?" Paige asked taking a sit next to phoebe on the sofa. "Oh it still hurts but I think its Piper who we should be really worried about" Phoebe replied. "Yeah it must be really hard for her, having to go through this again" Paige said, "I wonder what went wrong, I mean, we have been successful in altering Wyatt's future into a good one".

Just then Leo orbed in, he had a worry look in his face. The two sisters knew instantly that something was up. "Where's Piper?" He asked. "She's in the kitchen, what's wrong Leo?" Phoebe asked. "It's Wyatt, his attempting to unbind all your powers" Leo replied. "What? He can't do that right? Paige asked, knowing fairly well the dangers of losing their powers.

"Well, he can't exactly unbind your powers from the underworld; he has to do it here" Leo explained, "the very place where you first received your powers".

"So his going to unbind our powers underneath the chandelier?" Paige asked.

Leo nodded his head; he was worried for his sisters but more worried for his son. He had also been through tough times with the sisters, but they had always pulled through, he knew that if the charmed ones were to be successful, his son would surely fall.

Somehow it was a loss for him considering both sides.

Pearl walked into the room breaking the unwanted silence. Leo immediately picked out Prues features in her, her walk, her dark hair and most of all her eyes.

"I just wanted to apologize for earlier, you were right Aunt Phoebe, using that spell was dangerous and it could have gotten all of you killed" Pearl said. Phoebe and Paige could tell from her face that she was blaming herself for the loss of the book of shadows.

"Oh pearl, honey listen it wasn't your fault, you wanted to help and how were you to know this would happen? Phoebe reasoned with her.

"Look, Wyatt is going to come here and he will have to bring the book with him in order to unbind our powers" Paige joined in. "So we can plan our next move, be ready for him this time"

Back in the underworld another demon vaporised into thin air, Evil Wyatt was taking out his anger on his demonic servants.

"Please my Lord, calm down" the seer begged, "If you keep this up there won't be any more demons left to serve you".

"I should be doing that to you" Wyatt said angrily. "Why didn't you inform that the charmed ones powers can only be unbinded at the original site of its birth?"

"Please forgive me, I thought the charmed blood in you was strong enough to power the unbinding spell from any desired location" the seer explained.

"I have only spared your life because you were right about my cousin's summoning spell" Evil Wyatt said walking towards the force field cage that kept young Wyatt captive. "But I will have to go back there, my aunts had a tough time handling me alone, I wonder..." Wyatt said letting his words trail of into thought.

"Keep a close eye on the Charmed ones, I'm going to visit an old friend"

The seer watched her master closely.

Her master had just came up with another plan.


End file.
